


Futile

by chromsai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsai/pseuds/chromsai
Summary: one-shot prompt: "things you didn't say at all"for pxiao on tumblr





	Futile

_No._

_How many times has this been now,_  Ray thought. Through the blinding lights of her bracelets and his blood-curdling curses, Ray embraced her fate once more.

_No._

_I don’t understand why we have to keep doing this._  Something inside Zarc stirred in agony at the sight far below him— a girl with tears in her eyes spewing as easily as daggers are meant to be hurled at their target.

As the air around them both began to lash out at their very beings, they struggled to even squint at each other’s images, desperate to capture a glimpse of the other’s face— something that they could keep to remember the other— before their world collapsed upon them…  _again_.

But it was far too late.

Arms, legs, hearts, souls and all. All of it was to become four. They knew their own story. And they knew what would come next.

They couldn’t fight against their fate but even then they were selfish.

_I don’t want to forget you again._

…were words they knew were futile to speak, because sooner or later they’d be right back here again, facing each other, not by their own volition anymore, mind you.

The other eight always found a way.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao fuck i love them i want to drown with this ship


End file.
